Family Reunion
by GallifreyXFalling
Summary: Part 2 of An Unearthly Duo. Has the best scene that should be on DW but never has been.


DOCTOR WHO:

FAMILY REUNION

(An Unearthly Duo, part 2)

Written By

Scarlett Langston

INT. – MORNING – SUSAN'S KITCHEN

The Doctor and the Master are seated at the table, which holds a tea pot, two mugs, and the biscuit tin. The Master starts to scratch at one of his healing injuries, but stops. The Doctor's tweed jacket is hanging over the back of the chair. He chuckles, bringing the Master to attention.

THE DOCTOR:

Of all the things I've done over all of Time and Space, I never thought I'd be having tea with you in my granddaughter's kitchen.

He takes a drink from his mug, and the Master starts sifting through the biscuit tin.

THE MASTER:

Yeah, well, I never thought that you'd go back to wearing bow ties, but it happened.

He extends the biscuit tin, the Doctor takes more than a few Jammy Dodgers. After taking the last one, he points at the Master.

THE DOCTOR:

Bow ties. Are. Cool.

THE MASTER:

Whatever you say.

The Doctor takes a drink from his mug, then his eyes widen and he swallows suddenly, as if remembering something terribly important and wanting to get it out before he forgets.

THE DOCTOR:

I never got to thank you.

THE MASTER:

For what?

THE DOCTOR:

For saving my life.

The Master makes a dismissive gesture.

THE MASTER:

Oh, that was nothing. Less than nothing, really. Fat lot of good it did, seems like something came along and got you anyway.

He indicates the Doctor's face. The Doctor smiles weakly and then leans back in his chair, looking down at the mug.

THE DOCTOR:

Yeah, I got me.

There are several seconds of silence as the Master waits for The Doctor to elaborate.

THE MASTER:

It wasn't just the drums, I know that now.

The Doctor looks up from his mug.

THE MASTER:

My madness…it was more than just the drums, because it hasn't left me, even though they have. It wasn't just them, it's me. It's always been me.

THE DOCTOR:

Don't say that.

The Master smiles weakly.

THE MASTER:

Why not? It's true. I may be fine right now but I can feel it, it's just a matter of time before I snap again. You should have killed me when you had the chance, old friend.

There is a long silence.

THE DOCTOR:

Master—

THE MASTER(JOKINGLY):

Ooh, I like it when you use my name.

The Doctor pauses, and then both of them laugh. The Master stops and then gets a serious look on his face.

THE MASTER:

I want you to keep me imprisoned in your TARDIS.

The Doctor puts his cup down in shocked disbelief.

THE DOCTOR:

What was that?

THE MASTER:

While I'm still…lucid, I want to make sure you know it's me giving this instruction. I know you won't kill me, it's not in you. Keep me locked away in one of your boxes and shove me in your attic. Forget about me. But, we have to wait until I'm well enough for Susan to believe I'm leaving on my own, maybe a day or two, alright? She wants to stay human, whether she knows it or not, and I want it to stay that way. If she starts digging and comes after you, I know she won't be able to for long.

The Doctor considers him, and then drains his mug.

THE DOCTOR:

I'll do it.

The Master smiles and then refills his mug, passing him the sugar bowl.

THE MASTER:

Good. You know, I'm starting to see why you love them so much, these humans. They have as great a capacity for compassion as they do for violence, it's quite entertaining.

The Doctor takes a bite out of a biscuit.

THE DOCTOR:

I tend to think the good in them is greater.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The Doctor enters, laying his tweed jacket across the railing. He walks over to the console, typing something on the typewriter. He hears someone moving around beneath the floor, he walks around, looking down, and soon enough sees River under the glass floor, trying to repair what appears to be some burnt and frayed wires.

The Doctor taps his foot on the glass just above her head. She stops and looks up with an attempt of an innocent look on her face.

THE DOCTOR:

What are you doing down there?

RIVER:

What does it look like I'm doing?

The Doctor walks over to the edge of the glass floor and walks down the steps, meeting river at the bottom.

THE DOCTOR:

It looks like you're trying to mutilate my TARDIS.

River laughs.

RIVER:

I'm trying to fix her. When we landed here you fried the dematerialization circuit. I keep telling you not to drive with the brakes on. We can't leave until it gets fixed.

The Doctor opens his mouth as if to say something and then stops. He walks past her to the place she was working, examining her work. He looks at her, as if angry he doesn't have anything bad to say.

He storms back over.

THE DOCTOR:

Well then, by all means, fix it!

River watches as he makes his way back up the stairs, smiling to herself. She then walks back over to where she was, leans down and picks up a pair of wire cutters.

She calls up at him as she clips off the ends.

RIVER:

How was your date?

He has resumed ticking away on the typewriter.

THE DOCTOR:

Nice, actually. We had tea.

River tries to attach the ends she just cut to the central column.

RIVER:

Sounds like fun. Good thing I'm not the jealous type or I'd be worried.

The ticking stops. River looks up to see him looking at the scanner screen, then returns to her work.

THE DOCTOR:

River, if you were the jealous type I'd be the one worrying. You tend to draw a lot of attention when you get too emotional.

RIVER:

It's the curse of all brainwashed psychopaths, sweetie, what can I say?

She twists two bits of wires together and causes a shower of sparks.

CUT TO:

INT. – AFTERNOON – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Sitting room has been rigorously cleaned. The end tables are cleared, the scattering of pictures on the mantle have been organized. The sounds of someone entering the flat can be heard, and moments later Susan walks in. She stops dead at the sight of the room, and begins to look around in wonder. She sniffs the air, and heads toward the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT. – AFTERNOON – SUSAN'S KITCHEN

The Master closes the oven, and as he moves away we can see Susan standing in the doorway. She looks surprised. The Master doesn't notice her.

SUSAN:

What's all this, then?

The Master suddenly stops what he's doing and looks at her.

THE MASTER:

I uh…wanted to find a way to say thank you…

Susan puts up a hand to stop him speaking.

SUSAN:

S'alright. I get it. You know you didn't have to do this?

The Master nods.

THE MASTER:

I know.

Susan blushes some. Beat.

SUSAN:

Well, I'll just go…yeah.

Susan exits.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY EVENING – SUSAN'S KITCHEN

Susan and the Master are seated at the table, Susan is taking a drink from her glass of wine. We notice she's changed from her usual office attire to a red dress. She seems more relaxed, her hair is down, and she is smiling. She leans forward slightly, her hand lying on the table. The Master's hand is centimeters away from hers.

SUSAN:

Where did you learn to cook like that?

The Master smiles.

THE MASTER:

When you've traveled as much as I have you pick up a few things.

They both take a drink, Susan empties her glass. The Master looks at her, we focus on her hand tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, her smiling lips, her eyes. The Master seems distracted by her for a moment, and then shakes himself back to reality. His hand moves forward a little, and takes hers.

THE MASTER:

I wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me, and that I owe you my life.

SUSAN:

No, you really don't, I just did what any Doctor would

have done.

THE MASTER:

No, you didn't. You saved me, Susan. If you hadn't been here, I would have died. And…you didn't just keep me from dying, you brought me to life for the first time in my very, very long existence.

Susan blushes and smiles, obviously flattered. The Master takes a drink from his glass, and then sets it down. He looks as if he is about to say something he really does not want to say.

THE MASTER:

Because of that, as soon as I'm healed up, I'm leaving.

Susan stops smiling and sets her empty glass down, pulling her hand away from him. The Master pulls his away as well.

SUSAN:

Why?

The Master is surprised. He did not expect her to want him to stay.

THE MASTER:

Because, Susan, I'm not who you think I am. I'm mad and dangerous, I'm a monster. I've killed people, and I've tried to force the Universe to bend to my will. I know I seem fine now, but it's only a matter of time before this wears off. I'm leaving, for good, with that friend of mine who was here yesterday. He can take me somewhere I won't be a danger to anyone, because that's what's for the best.

Susan shakes her head.

SUSAN:

I don't believe that. That's not who you are. Not to me. All I see is a man, a disturbed one, perhaps, but there's more to you than that.

The Master looks as if he doesn't know what to think.

THE MASTER:

You're not the first person to tell me I could be better, but you're the first one I think could ever make me believe it.

Susan gives a weak smile. She decides to ask a question that has been bothering her for some time.

SUSAN:

Where are you going? Back to your home planet?

The Master shakes his head.

THE MASTER:

No, that was destroyed a long time ago, in a great war.

We start to hear murmured voices. These are in Susan's head. She tries to ignore them.

SUSAN:

What was it called?

THE MASTER:

I don't think I should tell you that.

The voices get louder. In addition to them are the sounds of laser weapons firing.

SUSAN:

Why not? What harm can it do me now if you're leaving?

Beat.

THE MASTER:

More harm than you could possibly imagine, Susan.

The Voices suddenly become unbearably loud. Susan puts her hands on the sides of her head, covering her ears in an attempt to silence them.

THE MASTER:

What's wrong?

SUSAN:

Nothing, it's just a headache.

The Master gets out of his chair and moves to the other side of the table. He crouches down and turns her toward him. He takes her hands away from her head, and then presses his forehead against hers. He can hear the voices now. He recognizes them as the sounds of the Time War.

THE MASTER:

No, it's not. How long have these been going on?

Susan looks up at him, realizing how close he is to her face, and showing obvious relief. Sharing her pain has lessened it.

SUSAN:

As long as I can remember, actually. Someone will say something, or do something, and I'll start hearing these voices. Since Canary Wharf I've been getting them more often, but I've had the most these past couple of days.

He backs away from her slightly, but still holds on to her hands.

SUSAN:

It's something about you being here. I know it is. What is it?

The Master looks concerned, and then lets go of her hands and stands up, turning and taking a few steps away.

THE MASTER:

It's nothing, I'm sure. Maybe you're sick, or trying to suppress something bad that happened to you when you were young, I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with me.

Susan stands up, as if she is about to call him on a lie, but decides against it, even though she clearly doesn't buy it.

SUSAN:

Yes, I suppose you're right. (she glances at the clock) Good Heavens, is that the time? I should have changed your bandages an hour ago. Come on, let's go.

He slowly turns and takes her hand. Susan shuts off the light as they exit.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S BEDROOM

The Master, newly bandaged around his arms and a nice red scar developing on his side enters the room, pulling on his shirt. He lays down on the bed, grabbing the remote from the bedside table and turning on the telly. Susan enters, opening a drawer of her dresser to extract her nightgown. She looks at The Master.

SUSAN:

Goodnight.

She starts to leave the room, The Master sits up.

THE MASTER:

Wait.

Susan stops and turns. He gets up.

THE MASTER:

I don't feel right about this. I mean, I'm barely injured, you should take the bed.

SUSAN:

If you are almost healed, then that makes you my guest instead of my patient, either way it's yours.

The Master looks at the bed, and then back at her.

THE MASTER:

At least sit with me a while.

Susan looks at the nightgown, and then at the bed, and then back at him.

SUSAN:

Alright, just let me change first.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S BEDROOM

The Master and Susan are on her bed together. She is asleep on his chest and he has his arm around her. He is still fully dressed, she in her nightgown. The TV is the only light in the room, and it is turned down. The Master makes sure that Susan is sleeping, and then begins to whisper.

THE MASTER:

You asked me what my planet was called, Susan? I will tell you. It is called Gallifrey. It's not just my planet either, but yours and your grandfather's. I wish you could remember it. We could imagine it still in its glory together. We could imagine the Citadel still in tact, not broken and torn by the endless attacks of the Skaro Degradations. We could imagine the fields full of red grass, and the silver leaves on the trees and how the sunlight turned them to fire. We could imagine the endless mountains, the burnt orange sky, but all of that is gone now. You and I both saw the skin of our world shredded. The mountains turned to volcanoes and the fields were littered with the dead, only to be consumed by great rivers of lava. Once Rassilon created the gauntlets of Resurrection and Destruction, there was no end to the suffering even for the dead.

Susan stirs, but only enough to turn over. The Master turns as well, so that his lips are near her ear.

THE MASTER:

The Doctor is right, it's better that you don't remember any of it, even me. I would make you forget me. You deserve to be happy, to be unburdened by the pain and suffering that you have witnessed, caused and felt. You deserve better than I ever had a chance for. But that doesn't matter. I can hear it in your head already, the echoes of the dead. They call to you. Your mind is just too strong to try to hide, even with the chameleon arch. It's been breaking down for years and before long it will bleed through, and your human brain will burn with the knowledge and power of a Time Lord consciousness. So I'm going to save you, you hear me? As long as I am living, I will not let you die.

CUT TO:

INT. – MORNING – SUSAN'S BEDROOM

The Master and Susan are both sleeping. Susan stretches and rolls over, cuddling up against him. Her eyes crack open, but it is reluctantly. The Master's eyes open as well.

THE MASTER:

It's time to wake up.

Susan groans.

SUSAN:

No, it's not. It's time to sleep.

THE MASTER:

Don't you have to work?

SUSAN:

Not today, it's my day off.

Susan tries to go back to sleep, but a few moments later there is a knock at the door. Susan groans.

SUSAN:

Who could that be this early in the day?

The Master starts to move to get up, but Susan stops him.

SUSAN:

No, I'll get it.

She gets up.

CUT TO:

INT. – MORNING – SUSAN'S FOYER

Susan enters, now wearing her dressing gown. There is more knocking. She answers the door. It is the Doctor.

SUSAN:

What do you want?

The Doctor looks her up and down, almost disapproving of the way she's dressed, then shakes himself back.

THE DOCTOR:

I'm here to see my friend.

Susan sighs, realizing that she has to let him in. She steps aside to let him through, and he walks past her.

CUT TO:

INT. – MORNING – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM.

The Doctor and Susan enter, and the Master emerges from the bedroom, tucking in his shirt. The Doctor looks between them. Susan is standing with her arms crossed. After several seconds of silence, Susan realizes that they won't talk about anything in front of her.

SUSAN:

Well, I'll just go get dressed, then.

The Master steps out of her way, and she disappears into the bedroom, closing the door.

The Doctor steps toward the Master.

THE DOCTOR:

What's going on between you two?

The Master just laughs at him.

THE MASTER:

Bit late to be playing the concerned guardian, isn't it?

The Doctor scowls, The Master sits down.

THE DOCTOR:

The preparations are all made; we can leave in the morning. You have tonight to say goodbye but in the morning, if you don't cooperate I'm taking you out of here by force, do you understand?

The Master nods.

THE MASTER:

I understand.

The Doctor looks toward the bedroom door.

THE DOCTOR:

She seems happy with you. I'm almost sorry to be the one to end it.

THE MASTER:

Almost?

THE DOCTOR:

Well, you can't exactly expect me to be thrilled about my childhood friend with my granddaughter. If we were humans, doubtless I could have you arrested.

The Master smirks. The Doctor looks between him and the bedroom door once more, and then nods at him and turns to leave.

CUT TO:

INT. – DAY – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Master and Susan are sitting, facing each other on the sofa, each of them has a spoon in hand and is picking at a half-gallon of ice cream between them. Susan is wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

SUSAN:

You've never had ice cream before? Ever?

THE MASTER:

Can't say that I have.

Susan eats a spoonful.

SUSAN:

That seems impossible to me.

THE MASTER:

Well, it's true. It's just something I never got around to doing.

The Master eats a spoonful. Susan sticks her spoon in the ice cream.

SUSAN:

I don't suppose there's anything I can say that will keep you from leaving.

The Master shakes his head.

THE MASTER:

Not a thing. Either I cause you a small pain by leaving, or cause the world a larger one by staying.

Susan shakes her head.

SUSAN:

You keep saying things like that, but I still don't believe you.

The Master sets his spoon down.

THE MASTER:

Well, you're going to have to.

Susan crosses her arms.

SUSAN:

Prove it.

THE MASTER:

Excuse me?

SUSAN:

If you really are as mad and dangerous as you say, then prove it to me. Hurt me.

THE MASTER:

I won't do that, Susan.

Susan smiles, The Master takes the container of ice cream and sets it on the coffee table beside them.

SUSAN:

I knew you wouldn't. You don't have it in you.

The Master stands up and takes the ice cream back to the kitchen. Susan gets up and follows him

CUT TO:

INT. – DAY – SUSAN'S KITCHEN

The Master enters, walking over to the counter next to the sink, tossing the spoons in the sink and putting the lid back on the ice cream. Susan stands in the doorway, watching him. He puts the ice cream back in the freezer, and Susan walks over to him, she puts her hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly grabs it, spinning her round and slamming her into the fridge. Susan looks incredibly scared.

THE MASTER:

The reason that I refuse to hurt you is not because I am incapable, but because I have no reason to. If you gave me cause I would kill you without a second thought. That is who I am. The sooner you learn that, the better.

The Master releases her and walks away. Susan watches him go.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM.

Susan appears to be asleep on the sofa. It is unbelievably quiet, as if the whole world has been struck Silent. The Master creeps into the room, still dressed. He stands over Susan to see if she is asleep, then moves to the grandfather clock. He opens the front of it. We see Susan crack open her eyes and watch him walk into it. He closes the door behind himself; Susan sits up and whips the blanket off.

She stands and goes over to the clock. She feels along the side and finds the latch. She pulls the clock face open, a light illuminating the room from within. She steps inside, leaving the door open.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – THE MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

Susan steps into the illuminated control room, observing the grated metal floor, support columns,the console. She hears noises like someone tinkering, and showers of sparks fly up from behind the console at random intervals. She trails her fingers along the railing and walks up the entrance ramp to the console, walking around it. Suddenly, The Master stands up, one hand full of wires, one hand holding a sonic tool, which is buzzing. He's holding an orange tube in his mouth. He looks up at Susan and freezes. He turns off the sonic tool and takes the tube out of his mouth. She stares at him as he sets everything he's holding back down on the floor.

Susan looks around, not surprised in the least that a spaceship has been parked in her sitting room all this time.

SUSAN:

I knew it had something to do with you. Is this your spaceship? Did my mother steal it from you, is that why you're here? (her eyes wander) Why do I know this place?

The Master's eyes got wide and he walked around to her side of the console. He picks up the phone attached to it and dials a number. After a few moments, he speaks.

THE MASTER:

You need to come here, now.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

We see the Doctor holding on to a phone handset, River standing next to him. He has obviously heard something to give him cause to worry. He hangs the phone up.

RIVER:

What is it now?

The Doctor doesn't speak. He brushes past her, running for the door, snatching his tweed jacket off the railing as he goes. River follows him.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – THE MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

Susan is still standing where we left her, confused. She looks down and suddenly becomes aware she's still in her nightgown. She looks back up, crossing her arms across her chest. Meanwhile, the Master has flung open a trunk attached to the railing and is rummaging through it.

SUSAN:

Who did you just call?

She receives no answer.

SUSAN:

Hello, am I talking to myself?

The Master stands, holding a pair of handcuffs. He closes one around Susan's wrist and the other around the railing.

SUSAN:

Hey! What the –

The Doctor and River enter, interrupting her. She looks at them and starts to hear the voices again.

The Doctor rushes up to the Master, but River walks slowly, staring at the scared look on Susan's face.

THE DOCTOR:

Why is she half naked and handcuffed?

THE MASTER:

I wanted to make sure she didn't get away.

The Doctor looks back at her for a moment, but then turns back to the Master.

THE DOCTOR:

What happened?

The Master looks at Susan then back at the Doctor.

THE MASTER:

I came in here to try to repair it, I mean look at her, she's mutilated. (indicates the open panel in the floor) I guess the locking mechanism short-circuited or something because she followed me in.

RIVER:

Doctor…

THE DOCTOR:

Not now, River. What do you think we should do?

THE MASTER:

Anything else she could have dismissed, but you know what this will trigger, Doctor. You know what you have to do.

THE DOCTOR:

There has to be another way.

RIVER:

Doctor!

THE DOCTOR:

Not now River! There has to be something else, anything else.

THE MASTER:

You know that there isn't.

RIVER:

DOCTOR!

The Doctor turns on his heel to face her.

THE DOCTOR:

WHAT?

He stops and sees River holding a collapsed Susan with one hand over her ear and the other trying to get free of the handcuffs. We can hear the voices she is hearing.

SUSAN:

What's ha- happening to me?

The Master steps forward.

THE MASTER:

Look at her, Doctor. If you don't, she will die.

The Doctor looks at Susan, who appears as if her head is about to explode. She is shaking in River's arms.

The Doctor looks back at the Master, and puts his hand out. The Master takes the fob watch out of his pocket and hands it to him. As the Doctor holds it, he hears a whisper. It is Susan's voice, it is unintelligible as she is speaking Gallifreyan.

He turns to Susan.

THE DOCTOR:

River, back away.

River reluctantly follows his instructions, Susan tries to cling to her until she is out of reach. The Doctor grips the fob watch with new determination and steps toward her. He lifts her off the floor, putting his hands on either side of her face and looks at her eyes, which are squeezed shut from the pain in her head.

THE DOCTOR:

You are not who you think you are, Susan.

She looks at him, tears in her eyes. She looks as if she fears he is about to kill her.

THE DOCTOR:

You are not Dr. Susan Foreman, but Lady Arkytior of the House of Lungbarrow, from the planet Gallifrey. My granddaughter. You are one of the Last of an Ancient and Noble Race known as the Time Lords, who destroyed themselves in a vicious war.

Susan shakes her head emphatically and screams.

SUSAN:

NO! I won't believe it. I'm human! I'm a human being. I went to school, I have friends, I've had boyfriends…

THE DOCTOR:

All of that is true. It all happened, but this is too. You weren't born on Earth, Susan. You don't belong here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I really am. You deserved this life. This normal, human life. I tried to give it to you once and I failed. Now I'm going to fail again. I know that if I don't, those headaches will only get worse, and your Time Lord consciousness will seep into your human brain and your mind will burn with what it contains. I have to do this now, to save you.

The Doctor lets go of her and steps away. She has to grip onto the railing to remain standing.

THE DOCTOR(emotional):

I'm so, so sorry, Susan.

Susan's eyes get wide, she begins breathing heavy. She looks at the fob watch. Suddenly she seems to strengthen.

SUSAN:

If this is true, and my assumption is correct that the fob watch you are holding is going to change me into one of you, that means, essentially, that you are going to kill me. The Human Dr. Susan Foreman. My human heart, my human soul. If that's the case, shouldn't I get a final request?

The Doctor looks at River, who nods, and then back at Susan.

THE DOCTOR:

Of course.

Susan looks at the Master, and then beckons him over with her hand. He walks over, and when he is within reach Susan grabs him and pulls him close, putting her lips to his ear. She is whispering. She pulls away, waiting for a response. The Master nods once. She smiles through her pain, and then kisses him. The Doctor, River, and the Master are all obviously shocked at this. After a few seconds, she pushes him away, and looks at the Doctor with new strength.

SUSAN:

Do what you have to do.

The Doctor steps forward, and plants a kiss on her forehead that she tries to cringe away from.

THE DOCTOR:

I'm so sorry.

He takes several steps back, aiming the fob watch at her. He hits the button and it opens, shooting a beam of orange, swirling light into her face. The light shoots out of her hands and feet as well, as if she is regenerating. After a moment, it stops, and Susan is standing there, looking around as if she doesn't realize who she is or why she's there. Then, suddenly, it hits her. River runs up and catches her again as she collapses, sobbing first, and then screaming. The Doctor drops the fob watch.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – THE MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

Quite some time has passed. The Master moves toward Susan, who is now quite dry of tears, and unlocks her handcuffs. River helps her stand. The Doctor walks forward and puts his hand on her cheek. Susan grabs River's sonic blaster from her hip and aims it at him.

THE DOCTOR:

Don't you DARE touch me!

The Doctor is shocked and hurt; he backs away with his hands in the air. River seems to be unable to move. The Master is keeping a safe distance, watching the scene.

SUSAN:

You promised me you'd come back! Remember? 'One day, I shall return.' Well you didn't! I sat and watched everyone I loved die, and when I couldn't take it anymore I tried to go home, but when I got there everyone I knew, all of our people, were dying over and over again in the most horrific ways imaginable. And where were you? You weren't looking for me to see if I had escaped it, NO! You were too busy trying to play the hero.

She steps forward, and the Doctor simultaneously backs away. They continue down the ramp toward the door, and then Susan stops. The Doctor looks past her to the Master, who looks as if he is trying hard not to look pleased.

THE DOCTOR:

You! You did this!

He walks past Susan to confront him.

THE DOCTOR:

You knew exactly what to say to set her off. You planned this all along, didn't you? All that talk about keeping you locked up, keeping you safe, that was all an act, wasn't it?

Susan snaps around.

SUSAN:

DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON HIM!

The Doctor turns to look at her. She storms back up the ramp and he ends up backing into the console.

SUSAN:

At least he never betrayed me! I can trust him to be dishonest but you…yes, YOU Grandfather…you fed me the value of trust and honesty since I was but a child at your knee, but everything since has been lies. When mother and father left me in your care, what was the first thing we did together? Hm?

The Doctor looks ashamed, he can't look her in the eye.

SUSAN:

We went to the Museum together, didn't we? And what did we do there?

The Doctor opens his mouth but doesn't answer.

RIVER:

Doctor?

SUSAN:

You took me to see all of the old TARDIS models, so I could do research for my project at the Academy. You told me it was history, things I needed to know about my people, and then you saw her. Your precious girl. One look at her and everything else fell away. That night, we stole her, didn't we? You didn't even truly seem to notice I was there. (spitting) You only let me tag along because you felt responsible.

The Doctor shakes his head.

THE DOCTOR:

No, I loved you. I tried to protect you.

Susan shoves the end of the sonic blaster into his chest.

SUSAN:

Protect me? You nearly got me killed! And you brought Time Lords to the attention of the Daleks, who at the time were just a small, struggling mutated race. If it weren't for you, I'd still have my family!

THE DOCTOR:

I am your family!

SUSAN:

I am no grandchild of yours, Doctor. My family is gone

Susan looks like she is about to fire, but something stops her. Instead, she turns around and hands the weapon back to River.

SUSAN:

You should leave.

River goes over to the Doctor and takes his hand, leading him out. The Master acts as if he is leaving, as well, but Susan stops him.

SUSAN:

No, you stay.

River and the Doctor turn around.

RIVER and THE DOCTOR:

(quietly) What?

The Master looks at Susan, smiling at her.

THE MASTER:

You remember everything, then? Even what you asked?

Susan nods.

SLAM CUT:

We see Susan's lips against the Master's ear once again, only now we can hear her words.

SUSAN:

Whatever happens, will you keep me away from him? Will you take me with you?

SLAM CUT:

INT. – THE MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

THE MASTER:

And you still mean it?

She nods again.

THE DOCTOR:

What is it?

The Master looks at the Doctor and River.

THE MASTER:

Susan asked me a very special favor, and I agreed. I have to keep my word, don't I Doctor?

The Doctor steps forward.

THE DOCTOR:

WHAT DID SHE ASK YOU?

Susan turns on him.

SUSAN:

I thought I told you to leave?

The Doctor, now too hurt for words, slowly walks backwards. River takes his hand and pulls him the rest of the way out. As soon as they are out of the doorway, Susan snaps her fingers, and the doors close.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Doctor and River are standing outside the Master's TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR:

No. NO!

CUT TO:

INT. – MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

Susan is rubbing her arms; the Master is back down at the open control panel, tool in hand, trying to mend the torn wires.

SUSAN:

Do you remember where the wardrobe is? I'm freezing.

A buzzing sound is heard, followed by a shower of sparks. The Master's hand points towards a set of spiral stairs, made out of the same metal grate material as the floors.

THE MASTER:

Up the stairs, down the corridor, two lefts and a right, the door at the end.

She smiles.

SUSAN:

Thank you.

The Master looks up at her and smiles back at her. They stand there, just looking at each other for several seconds. Susan heads towards the stairs and runs up them.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Doctor and River are sitting on the sofa. The Doctor's face is turned toward the grandfather clock. River is stroking his hair.

RIVER:

She's not going to come out, you know.

The Doctor looks at her.

THE DOCTOR:

I have to believe she will.

CUT TO:

INT. – THE MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The Master is putting the open panel back in its place. He stomps it shut. He turns and starts flipping switches. We see a pair of bright red boots coming down the stairs. In addition to the boots come black tights, and then a black sheath dress covered by a military jacket, covered in chains. We see this ensemble belongs to Susan, who has also made herself up. The Master turns and leans against the console to look at her.

She smiles and jumps off the last step to the floor. There is a loud clanging sound.

THE MASTER:

Anywhere in particular you wish to go, Lady Arkytior?

She puts up a hand.

SUSAN:

Don't call me that. My name is Susan.

The Master smiles as she walks forward, running her hands along the console. She bites her lip, like she's thinking very hard.

SUSAN:

Surprise me.

The Master moves around the side to where his scanner screen is placed, with a keyboard underneath it. He types in some coordinates and then comes back over to Susan.

THE MASTER:

Would you like to do the honors?

He indicates a lever right next to her. Susan looks at him, then at the lever. A broad, genuine smile comes across her face. She pulls the lever, and the TARDIS begins to tremble and the central column moves up and down. She and the Master grip the console to remain standing.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Doctor jumps to his feet as he hears the distinctive sound of a TARDIS engine. The Grandfather clock begins to dematerialize. When it disappears, he walks forward, placing his hand on the wall where the clock was moments before. He hits the wall once. Beat. He hits it again. Beat. He hits it several times in rapid succession, screaming. River stands nearby. She takes a step forward, her hand extended, as if intending to pull him away from the wall, but stops herself, stepping away again.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The Doctor and River rush in. The Doctor pulls his jacket off and throws it aside, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt. He starts typing rapidly on the typewriter.

River watches him, her arms crossed.

RIVER:

What are you doing?

The Doctor starts flipping switches and the engine turns on.

THE DOCTOR:

I'm going after them.

River walks over to him and grabs a hand that is reaching for a lever.

RIVER:

No, you're not.

The Doctor pulls his hand away.

THE DOCTOR:

I don't believe I heard you, River, you should really stop mumbling

He starts moving around the console, River runs around the other side to head him off.

RIVER:

He didn't kidnap her, Doctor, she left of her own free will. She left you, you have to face that. If she sees you, or senses you, she'll run and who knows what she'll do, especially now.

THE DOCTOR:

What do you suggest I do then? Just let them go?

River nods.

RIVER:

Right now she's scared and hurt and she hates you. As far as I can tell, The Master is not going to let any harm come to her or do anything that might turn her against him, she's too valuable. My best guess is that they're going to do what you do. They're going to run.

The Doctor pushes her out of the way and begins to try to take off again. Everything he turns on, River follows him and turns off.

THE DOCTOR:

Keep that up and it's going to explode again.

RIVER:

You've already lost her more than once, Doctor. If you try to go after her you're going to lose her forever. She could have killed you and she didn't, right? She just needs time. Time and Space.

The Doctor turns on her.

THE DOCTOR:

What if you're wrong? What if they're both off, right now, to destroy worlds and kill off races?

River huffs and grabs the scanner screen, pulling it around.

RIVER:

The TARDIS can track them, yeah? We can see where they go and what they do. Keep an eye on them, certainly, I won't stop you, but stay far enough away from them that they don't know you're there.

The Doctor's shoulders relax. His breathing slows, but he still looks angry. He has surrendered, but not given up.

THE DOCTOR:

Fine.

River gives a weak smile, and then starts moving around the console, programming coordinates and flipping things on.

DISSOLVE TO:

END.


End file.
